friends, explostions and Jam
by LawlietLover
Summary: L, Light, Mello, Matt, and Near are going to highschool. They plan to have the time of their lives, but will they be able to survive... Beyond Birthday? There will be explostions, romance and you will be creeped out by BB, if not turned into Jam AU
1. First Period

**A/N: LawlietLover (LL): Greetings! I introduce my fellow co author Neon-Tinged-Disaster! **

**Neon-Tinged-Disaster (Neon): Hi! I'm Neon, co-writing this story with LawlietLover. I write the responses of Kira, Light, Mello, Cassidy and Beyond Birthday, and she writes the responses of L, Near, Matt, Kyla and Mikami. We hope you enjoy! **

**LL: Yes do enjoy. :D**

**Neon: Oh yes, this is completely AU, and all the characters are the same age (17) and in the same grade (12th.) I think this is all for our authors' note, unless LL has something to say...**

**LL: Make pasta not war and may the force be with you.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own death note, or star wars**

BB

I walked to school, humming softly to myself. First day of school, and I was ready to start my reign of terror at this new school. I giggled. This would be fun.

Light

I looked at myself in my little compact mirror, checking my hair to see if it was still in perfect position. It was. I got off the bus, sighing in regret at the fact that I could no longer take my car to school until it got fixed. The bus was just no place for a person like me. I sighed again, and headed to my first period class.

Mello

I was at school early, way early, to set up my plan. I smirked to myself, this would certainly be an interesting first day.

Matt

Oh crap, I overslept AGAIN, I rapidly grabbed my car keys forget about breakfast or my backpack! I managed to grab my DS on the my way out though.

Near

I rubbed my eyes sleepily and stepped off the school bus. I hate it when people made fun of me because I gave off the appearance of a small child. As my mom has told me several times, that it didn't help my image if I carried around toys.

L

I still could not believe it. i was being forced to attend mediocre high school despite my high IQ percentage, the classes would be no challenge. Apparently I was supposed to make friends. As if that would happen. Sighing, I entered the school building with dread

BBI entered my first class, smiling to myself. The teacher looked like an idiot, easy enough to fool. Soon I would have him, and the rest of school, dancing in the palm of my hand. I contained a giggle, opening my binder. Oh, what fun I would have. I hoped more people would come to class soon, I wanted to choose my first target, and I wanted them to be at least some fun.

LightI finally entered my first period class, sighing deeply as I took a seat. Last year, class had been extremely boring, and extremely easy. I only hoped that someone who could actually challenge me would come, someone who could measure up to my intelligence.

MelloI walked to my first period class happily, swinging my hips gaudily. I had a sort of reputation around the school, and my walk was one of the reasons I had it. I entered the classroom, taking a seat in the back. Spreading my arms out, I leaned back and closed my eyes.

L

As I walked into first period, the first thing I noticed was that I was the last to arrive. Great. Now everyone would notice me. This was not going as planned. I sat down in my usual position, drawing more unwanted attention. I glanced at the person who I was sharing a desk with. He gave me a weird look which I ignored.

Matt

It's only the first class and I already had a bad reputation. "You must put that device away young man" the old teacher scowled at me in distaste. I shrugged a put my game on pause. "Now please take out your binders." the teacher looked at me furiously when I did not pull out said school supply. I had left my stuff at home. And I told her so. I heard a snicker and turned to see a blond decked out in leather stifling a giggle.

Near

I lazily zoomed my action figure around my head. I barely glance at the board. "Near are you even paying attention?" the teacher asked. "Yes." was all I said. "Then please answer the question on the bored. I barely glanced at white bored before responding," the answer is 67"

and that is how I became known as a child genius, even if I was the same age as everyone else.

Light

What's with the freak? I thought, looking at the strange Raven haired teen sitting next to me. He's probably retarded or something. No use for the stupid. I sighed, deciding he was not worth my attention, a favor I only gave to my friends and the intelligent.

BB

I looked at the white haired, childish looking, teenager sitting next to me, playing with toys. I sneered, wondering why he was in the class until he answered the question without even looking at the board. I halted my thoughts, intrigued. I had a thing for smart guys, though white hair wasn't quite my type. I smirked. Hopefully he'll be entertaining. He doesn't seem to say much. I bet I can make him scream though.

Mello

I let a laugh slip out at the red head who was sitting in front of me. I quickly covered it up by smirking though; I had an act to keep up, even if the red head was extremely adorable with his goggles and ginger hair. And I was afraid I had a boring class. I thought, shaking my head. As the red head turned back around, I was glad I got to sit in the back. I could stare all I wanted without being noticed.

L

I bit my nail as I stared up at the question on the bored, already knowing the answer. There was a 4% possibility that I would get called on. "Umm", the teacher looked at her piece of paper a second time checking the name again. "L, can you please answer the question on the bored."Certainly", I said standing from my chair and easily completing the problem on the bored. "You have made an error here though." I continued. "You claimed this would produce an irrational number yet this number is classified as a natural number." There was dead silence as I returned to my seat.

Matt

The infernal class went on and on; I sat there pretending to be paying attention, when in reality I was just playing with my DS underneath the table. Or I was till the teacher called my name. "Matt, please repeat what I just said." this teacher must have been looking for trouble. Sighed and repeated word for word what the teacher said, then averted my eyes.

Near

I shuddered and peered behind me. A strange kid with red eyes stared at me. I turned my head back to my dice. How creepy. I twirled a strand of hair between my fingers nervously. I resumed stacking my dice in the shape of the Eiffel tower.

Light

I looked at the boy, L, in wonder. He wasn't as stupid as I thought. Catching the error the teacher had made in only a few seconds. That had been the time it took me to catch it. Amazing, I thought, taking out a piece of paper and passing it to L. On it was a problem I had made myself. I wondered how long it would take him to solve. It would allow me to measure his intelligence.

Mello

I stifled a giggle at the redhead, Matt I knew his name was now. Matt. I rolled the name off my tongue. It sounded great when I said it, I thought. I bet my name would sound great coming from him.

BB

How cute. I thought, staring at the white haired boy intensely. He had shuddered; maybe he would do it again. I wondered how mad he would be if I knocked his dice tower over. I would have to try that some time. It would be fun to make him, a person who seemed so composed, lose his cool. So fun. I shivered in anticipation. This would be a fun year.

L

I glanced down at the slip of paper that the boy who sits next to me handed to me. I looked form the paper to his face several times. Was he testing me? I looked back at the problem and quickly wrote the answer, I wrote one of my own to, it was only fair that I test him back.

Matt

The bell finally rung and I practically raced out of my seat, almost colliding with the blonde saw earlier. I mumble a soft apology and pulled my goggles over my eyes. I flipped the device in my hands open and began to play Mario cart.

Near

I quickly disassembled my structure as the bell rang and quickly scurried from the room, slightly paranoid that the creepy kid with the red eyes followed me. I just I had to hope that we would not have the same second period.

Light

I was surprised at his answer. There were two solutions, in fact, to the problem, and he had given both of them. It thoroughly impressed me, as did the problem he gave me back. I smiled, it was one of my favorite types of math problems. I solved it, and then wrote out another problem, a word problem involving a bakery. I was about to hand it back to him when the bell rang. I sighed, and picked up my stuff, leaving the paper in case he wanted it. I walked out of the room powerfully, not really wanting to be seen with the teen, even though he seemed a kind of person that I would love to talk to. I just didn't want to be seen with him, or not at least until I confirmed his intelligence. Then it wouldn't matter how weird he was.

MelloI chuckled, helping the boy up when he tripped into me. "You're welcome." I said huskily, brushing my lips against his ear when I had helped him up. He quickly left though; playing his Nintendo like his life depended on it. I chuckled, and then walked to my second period class. Hopefully we would have some more classes together.

BB

I followed the white haired boy out, my red eyes locked on him. He was heading in the same way as my second period, and I wondered if we would have it together. I chuckled, it would make it seem like I was following him, which would only scare the boy more. Perfect. I wanted the little teenager to lose himself in his paranoia, to break down and prostrate himself before me, just like I'd had so many people do before. I giggled. This would truly be a fun year.


	2. Chapter 2 second period

**A/N:**

**LL: Hey everybody! sorry for the confustion but we have the chapters better organized now.**

**Neon: Yesh, much better organized, and they shall remain that way. :D**

**LL: hopefully**

**Neon: Exactly. Hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

**LL: Ennjoyy!**

L

I glanced down at the slip of paper on the desk. I slipped it into my pocket and exited the classroom. The next period was History, I stepped in somehow I was last to enter again. I felt a sense of déjà vous as I sat next to boy I had in my previous class. I decided it was time that I introduced myself. "Greetings," I said, turning to face him. "I am L, and who might you be?"

Light I sat down in History, annoyed. My least favorite class. I thought, sighing. Though, when the same teenager, L, sat next to me again, I wondered if maybe I could come to enjoy history. "It's nice to meet you L, I am Light."

L It is nice to meet you to, Light." I said in my usual monotone voice. "By the way, your problem was easy to decipher, although you made one error." I said pulling out the piece of paper from my pocket.

Light"I did?" I was extremely confused. Taking the paper from his hand, I quickly looked over it. "What do you mean Strawberry cake is worth more than Carrot cake based on the weight of the sugar used in production?"

L "Of course Light, carrot cake is lees in calories and thus less sugar, there is you error, you must create accurate problems." I stated as if it were that simple. The class was beginning and I lazily pulled a lollipop from my pocket and pulled the wrapper off sticking the candy in my mouth.

Light

I sighed, amused. "I'm sorry; I'll research more thoroughly before creating a problem that could be incorrect. May I consider you an expert in confectioneries based off the fact that you corrected me?" I said, not really caring that class was starting. It wasn't like I didn't know the material.

L

"Sugar makes up most of my diet, so I guess you may consider me an expert." I said briefly glancing up at the bored. Everything up there was familiar. I turned my attention back to Light. "Always research in advanced. That is the most logical way of doing something."

Light

"I usually do research ahead." I shrugged. "It was just something I came up with in a few seconds, though I should have probably chosen a topic that was more familiar to me." I shrugged yet again. "So how are you liking this school? I wish there were more advanced classes, myself."

L I nodded," I wish for more advanced classes as well, in fact this whole school thing was just an idea from my mother for me to make some friends." I told him bluntly.

Light:

"The only class I really enjoy here is AP Psych. It's pretty interesting." I said, thinking. "So your mom basically put you into school to interact more." I looked at L, analyzing. "I can see why."

L"Basically. It will probably be to no avail though." I said a little mournfully, "Everybody thinks I am strange, nobody likes me either, also as my mom has said in the past, I may be a genius but I have no social skills." I didn't look at Light's face; he probably thought those same things. I didn't care, as much.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt

I entered the classroom satdown in the back. I hoped the teacher wasn't like the last one. The blond fromearlier sat next to me. I glanced over at him, and then back to my game. Iwondered if the boy beside me was interested in becoming my friend. Maybe, orit could of course just be a coincidence.

Mello

"Hey." I said,smiling at the redhead as I sat next to him. "I'm Mello; it's nice to meetyou." I smirked. "What's your name?" I said, leaning a little bit closer thanwhat was considered a friendly distance. "I hope we can become good friends."

Matt

I smiled a little beforeresponding, "The name's Matt," I said facing Mello slightly. "I'm glad now thatI will have at least one friend at this school." I leaned back a little though,his proximity to me was slight unnerving, but hey a friend's a friend I guess.

Mello

"So Matt, what do youthink of the school so far?" I leaned back in my seat, stretching like apanther. "I promise it'll get a lot more interesting after lunch, I'veplanned a surprise."

Matt

"School sucks, but I'minterested on what will happen after lunch." I closed my Nintendo and facedMello, "Explosions or gunfire?"

Mello

"Explosions."I laughed. "Just stay away from the English room in the basement." I lookedupwards. "I always hated English." I shook my head. "Anyway." I leaned closerto Matt. "How did you know I liked explosions?"

Matt

I chuckled, "Want any help?I'm great with electronics." I said lifting my goggles off my eyes, "I hateEnglish to, I guessed of your love for explosives because of the fact that yousmell like gun powder, and you just seemed like that kind of guy" I didn't shyaway when he leaned forward this time."

Mello

"That'd be great!" I said,my eyes lighting up. "But I smell like gunpowder?" I pondered that for a secondbefore leaning closer to Matt. His beautiful eyes just drew me right in. "Isthat a good thing or a bad thing?"

Matt

"A good thing," I told him,"it suits you." I leaned forward more, he made me feel something in my chest, areally weird fluttering feeling, "How can I help?"

Mello

"For my next plan," I smiled evilly. "Can you hack into theschool's files? I have a plan..." I smiled. Matt would make a perfect ally, andmuch more, if I had anything to say about it. "And thanks for the compliment."I smiled back at Matt, adjusting my rosary.

Matt

"Hacking? No problem." I wanted to know the idea forming inMello's head, but I also wanted it to be a surprise. Now I didn't want thisclass to be over. "Mello, what's your next class?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Near

When I reached LanguageArts I immediately sat in a desk and took out blank puzzle. I startedautomatically putting pieces to their appropriate place I glanced up to see thered-eyed kid again. And I was hoping that wouldn't have the same classes.

BB

As I entered Language Arts, I went and sat down right behind thewhite-haired kid. I leaned in close to him when he was concentrated on hispuzzle. "Hello." I said, breathing right down his neck. "I like puzzles too." Igiggled. "I'm Beyond. What's your name?" I touched his neck little. "I'm surewe'll become best of friends."

Near

I wanted to run and hide in a corner. I winched as he touched myneck. This was getting out of hand. "N-Near." I stammered. then said" I requireno friendship, please refrain from physical contact."

BB

"Aww, are you shy?" Igiggled again, this Near was just too cute with the way he stuttered his name."And of course you need friends." I purred, running a finger down the back ofhis neck, making his hairs stand on end. "They make everything worthwhile." Iwhispered, leaning back as the teacher entered the class.

Near

I said nothing to thepervert sitting behind me. I cringed as he continued to stroke my neck. I wouldhave to talk to somebody about this guy. Beyond, why did he have to share aclass with me? What did I do to deserve such bad karma?

BB

"And don'teven think about trying to get away from me." I whispered to Near. "I'm surethe teachers have heard rumors about me from my last school. Haven't younoticed that I haven't been called on? And that I'm not getting yelled at fortalking to you in class?" I leaned back, satisfied. Taking out a jar of jam, Ibegan to eat it, sucking it off my fingers, all the while staring at Nearintensely. I wondered if he would make good jam.

Near

I was truly scared. Ihave never been this scared in my life. I sat frozen in my seat; listening tothe sickening sound of him eating what I think is jam behind me. I shuddered,and brought my knees closer to my chest.

BB

I giggled, enjoying my jamand Near's reactions. He looked so petrified, and it had only taken me twoclass periods. I could have done it quicker, but I couldn't use my knife inschool and it would be a pain to clean up later. "You want some jam?" I decidedto offer it to Near, you know, to build friendly relations. "It's got my secretingredient in it. Can you guess what it is?"

Near

I declined his offer of jam. I couldn't even bring myself towonder what his secret recipe could possibly be. I shut my eyes at the verythought.

BB

"A 's really good." I said, leaning back into my chair. "I'll give you a hintabout the secret ingredient, I can tell your dying to know." I leanedforward, my lips brushing the back of Near's neck. "I call this 'Johnny Jam."

Near

Johnny Jam, oh god, my brilliant mind unfortunately comprehendedwhat he was saying. I felt a little sick to my stomach. This guy was going tokill me, and turn me into …I shuddered at the thought… Near jam.


End file.
